Nagareboshi
by Reinao Tanaka
Summary: Sasuke has succeeded in rescuing Hinata and has taken his brother as a prisoner. Will Itachi be able to fit back into his home village, or is the power offered by Akatsuki too tempting to resist? Sequel to Miru Hoshi. ItaHana
1. Chapter 1

FYI, this story is a **SEQUEL**! If you have not read _Miru Hoshi_, I suggest you click the link to my profile and read that one first. For those of you who have read it, I would suggest you at least go back and read the last chapter before starting this story, since it picks up right where _Miru Hoshi_ left off.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kishimoto-sama, but the words and plot are mine.

Warning: This beginning of this story will deal with suicide attempts. There will be nothing too graphic, but I just wanted to let you know.

* * *

_Nagareboshi_ ("Shooting Star")

Chapter One

As she sat there in the darkness of her bedroom, Inuzuka Hana told herself yet again that she was a sad, pathetic excuse for a ninja. However, her inner condemnation of her weaknesses did not stop her from lowering her head and sniffing at the dark fabric she cradled in her hands. After so many years the scent had grown faint, but it was still there. She closed her eyes, again inhaling that scent of lightning-charged air before a storm--the smell that she would forever associate with _him_.

A choked sob caught in her throat, and, in the corner of her room, her three dogs stirred uneasily as they sensed their mistress' turbulent emotions. Hana roughly wiped away the tears which had been collecting in her dark brown eyes. Inuzuka do not cry, especially not over a boy who had left more than a decade ago and never looked back. _A murderer_. She bared her fangs and lifted the shirt in her hands, ready to throw it across the room. A moment later, she lowered her hand. She was a weak fool, for she could not do it, could not bring herself to hate him despite all he had done. Hana smoothed the black fabric out across the bed in front of her, tracing the design on it with one long finger. The red and white fan seemed almost to glow in the small amount of light that came through her open window. It drew her gaze like a moth to flame, much as the boy who wore this shirt had done to her so many years ago. She lifted it to her nose one final time before neatly folding it and hiding it back in her dresser. Then she headed for the door.

One by one, the Haimaru Sankyodai rose, stretched, and followed her. Kaji, the runt of the trio, managed somehow to trip over his paws while stretching and ended up sprawled at her feet. Hana couldn't help but laugh, but his older brothers growled at their klutzy sibling. Kaijin, the alpha male of the pack, and Kaji ranged ahead as she left her house. Kemuri, the most docile member of her rowdy canines, was content to trot at her heels while his brothers were exploring. She stopped outside of one particular store, calling the trio to heel.

"Wait here for me," she commanded.

Kemuri settled down in the shade with a heavy sigh. Kaijin woofed an acknowledgement, nipping at Kaji's ear when the younger dog whined. Satisfied, Hana entered the shop. The bell above the door clanged to announce her presence. Yamanaka Yume, a petite brunette with pretty hazel eyes, smiled in welcome.

"Hana-san, I have your order ready," she said.

As the Inuzuka dug in her pocket for the correct amount of money--not needing to be told after so many years of purchasing the exact same bouquet--Yume continued to chatter.

"How many years has it been since that day? Ten?" she asked.

"Twelve," Hana corrected quietly.

Long enough, it seemed, for everyone else to forget. She suddenly wanted to get away from the cheerful woman, who felt nothing on this anniversary of the day when Hana's life had quietly fallen apart. She plunked the money on the counter, not caring anymore if it was too much, picked up her bouquet of flowers, and fled the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Even the boisterous Kaji seemed to catch her sorrowful mood and all three dogs crowded close around her as they continued on their way. The woman did her best to ignore the glances she received from those she passed. Their gazes dropped to the bouquet she cradled in her arms and curious eyes turned sympathetic. Her head dropped, shoulders hunching as though to fend off the well-meaning smiles. Thankfully, as she continued on her way, the crowds in the streets dwindled until the only sounds were her boots crunching on the road and the soft padding of the Haimaru Sankyodai. When the foursome stopped again, it was before the faded gate of the Uchiha compound. Reverently, Hana laid down her burden then stepped back to study it. Red cyclamen and white carnations were carefully arranged into the fan symbol of the Uchihas. They were surrounded by a pale blue sea of forget-me-nots.

Hana managed a slight smile at the memory of an eight-year old Yamanaka Ino painstakingly instructing her about the different meanings each type of flower held. Hana herself had been thirteen and a hopeless tomboy, but more than that she was devastated in the wake of the Uchiha massacre. Despite that, she still remembered the meaning of each flower. The white carnation was a sign that she remembered, and the blue forget-me-nots were an affirmation that she would never forget. The red cyclamen was a symbol of farewell. Her bouquet had been only one among dozens in the days following that horrible night, as the whole of Konoha drew together to honor the fallen clan, but on this twelfth anniversary it was the sole memorial to the slaughtered clan.

What no one else knew, however, was that the Inuzuka female did not simply mourn the dead.

She also mourned their killer.

Once upon a time, Uchiha Itachi had been her best friend. Although they were the same age, the male prodigy had graduated from the academy years before she had. Despite the vast difference in their abilities, the two had somehow bonded. Itachi had a calming effect on the wild Inuzuka, while she had been the only one who could make the stoic Uchiha smile. In spite of how close they had been, even Hana had been taken off guard when news of the massacre spread throughout the village. She had been questioned closely in an attempt to discover where Itachi might have vanished to, but the distraught female could tell the ANBU forces nothing.

She hadn't known Itachi as well as she had thought...no one had.

The first few years, her vigil outside the clan compound had simply been to remember the dead. As the years passed, though, the ache in her heart had only spread. She missed Itachi with a desperation which surprised her. She felt only half-alive without him. Thus she had begun to suspect that something deeper had been between them, at least on her end. In an oblivious, thirteen-year old way, she had given the genius her heart.

Kemuri whined, nudging her elbow with his cold nose. The young woman started from her thoughts, realizing with shock that the sun was already high in the sky.

'_This must be how Hatake Kakashi feels,'_ she thought wryly.

It was past time for her to head to the veterinary clinic. Her patients would be waiting for her.

.oOo.oOo.

Haruno Sakura pulled her chakra back from the missing-nin's body, brushing her gloved hands against her pants as though merely touching the former Akatsuki member had soiled them. She stood, nodding to Uzumaki Naruto.

"He'll live," she said simply.

The blond Hokage looked down at Uchiha Itachi, meeting impassive onyx eyes. His own sapphire gaze narrowed slightly before he turned and smiled at Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. The two stood close together, Sasuke's arm wrapped protectively around his fiancee's waist.

"Let's head back to Konoha," he said.

Hatake Kakashi, who had been standing quietly in the background, stepped forward to pull Itachi to his feet. The blind nin rose smoothly even with his arms restrained behind his back, brushing off Kakashi's help. Sasuke and Hinata took the point position, leaping to the lower tree branches. Itachi followed them, Sakura and Naruto falling in on either side, with Kakashi bringing up the rear. The eyes of all the Konoha nin turned occasionally to their prisoner. Despite his blindness, Itachi seemed to navigate the trees with no lack of his typical grace. Had Sakura not verified the fact while she was healing his internal bleeding, she never would have believed this man was blind. Even robbed of his sight, the former Uchiha prodigy was a force to be reckoned with. Only Sasuke stubbornly ignored his older brother. Too much of his life had already been wasted obsessing over that man. Instead, his eyes were only for Hinata. At last, she glanced shyly over at him.

"I'm not going to disappear on you again, Sasuke," she said quietly.

His hand reached for hers, fingers entwining themselves with hers. His onyx eyes warmed as he looked at her.

"I won't let you," he promised quietly.

Their moment was interrupted by a crashing sound from behind them. The couple halted on the closest branch and turned to find out what had happened. Sasuke took in the scene with a glance. Kakashi was standing on the side of a tree trunk, one hand fastened on the collar of Itachi's cloak. The raven-haired man hung limply in his grasp, but Sasuke noted that his brother's hands had tightened into fists. Kakashi climbed up the tree trunk, dropping Itachi onto a broad branch. The missing-nin drew himself to his feet as the other four Konoha nin came closer.

"He misjudged the last jump and came up a few feet short," the silver-haired jounin explained.

With his hands cuffed behind his back and no way of telling where the tree trunks were, Itachi had been helpless. Only Kakashi's quick reflexes had saved him from crashing to the forest floor. Sasuke couldn't hide his triumphant smirk when he saw that the faintest of blushes had slipped through Itachi's iron composure. This was definitely better than killing him.

"Kakashi, stay close to him," Naruto instructed as they moved out again.

Itachi's eyes drifted closed. He listened for the sound of Sasuke and Hinata's feet hitting wood, then estimated the distance they had jumped. He summoned what was left of his chakra--which was rapidly being drained by the cuffs secured around his wrists--and started after them. He sensed more than heard Kakashi trailing only a few feet behind him. After several more minutes, the sounds ahead of him abruptly stopped. He halted as well, tilting his head in an attempt to discern what was happening. The silver-haired jounin stopped beside him, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Itachi flinched at the unexpected touch. With the loss of his chakra, he could no longer sense the signatures of the nin around him and thus could not tell what they were doing. A prodigy from nearly the moment he was born, Itachi had never before felt so vulnerable.

"We've reached Konoha. The path is about fifteen feet below this branch," Kakashi said quietly.

His hand fell from Itachi's shoulder and the missing-nin heard the branch creak as Kakashi's weight left it. He heard the jounin land and dropped down beside him. Another foreign emotion, one of gratitude, was rising within him. He ignored it in favor of suspicion. There was no reason for Kakashi to be so considerate of him. He had deliberately tortured this man within the world of his Tsukuyomi, putting him in the hospital for weeks. It made no sense for the jounin to be kind to him.

While he was turning this thought in his mind, searching for an answer that would benefit Kakashi, the Konoha nin had been talking quietly together. At last, Naruto raised his voice loud enough for the blind nin to hear.

"He can spend the night in a cell. I will make a decision about his fate in the morning," the Hokage declared.

Again Itachi felt Kakashi's hand on his elbow as the jounin steered him into the city. The missing nin went along without fighting. All around him, he heard the voices of villagers suddenly cut off when they recognized him. The fear was so thick in the air he could smell it, but spirits quickly rose as they realized that the famed Akatsuki member was defeated. The whispers spread like wildfire and Itachi longed to tell them that he was blind, not deaf. Instead, he forced himself to feel indifferent. After all, it didn't really matter what they said about him anymore.

The air changed, becoming cooler as they entered the prison. A cell door creaked open, then closed behind them. Kakashi released the cuffs on Itachi's wrists, trading them for stronger restraints which held him upright against a wall. He felt the jounin's fingers probe at his abdomen and restrained a wince.

"I'll see if they can send a medic nin to check on you," Kakashi stated.

His footsteps started for the door and Itachi nearly let him go.

"Hatake-san," his voice was soft.

If Kakashi hadn't known better, he might have even classified the tone as hesitant. He stopped and turned back toward the restrained Uchiha. As usual, Itachi's face was impassive.

"Why are you being so considerate of me?" he asked.

The silver-haired man paused. His single eye crinkled in his trademark smile, even though Itachi could not see it. He pulled out the newest _Icha Icha_ book and Itachi could hear the pages crinkle as he found his place.

"I always taught my students to look underneath the underneath," he stated.

With that cryptic sentence, the jounin turned and left the cell. The door shut with finality behind him. Itachi's head lowered, dark brows drawing together.

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

So, there it is: the first chapter. To those who eagerly looked for it yesterday, I apologize. Ita-kun was being stubborn and it took me longer to write this than I thought it would. However, after this there will hopefully be steady updates every Monday.

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

It's a day late, but it's longer than my typical chapters, so hopefully you'll forgive me. n.n

ANNOUNCEMENT: I go back to college this coming Sunday. Classes don't start until Tuesday, so I'm planning on still posting a chapter on Monday. It might not happen, but rest assured that there will be a chapter next week, even if it isn't until Friday evening.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, but Hinode and Asayake belong to me!

* * *

_Nagareboshi_ ("Shooting Star")

Chapter Two

The other four nin watched as Itachi was escorted away, then turned to go their separate ways. Naruto stopped Sasuke and Hinata as they were about to head off to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Ichiraku's at seven," he said.

Hinata nodded, "We'll be there."

The blond managed a slight grin at the couple before leaving for his office. No doubt his secretary was still frantic at the danger the Hokage had placed himself in and was pestering Shikamaru about what they should do if he didn't come back. Sasuke looked curiously at his fiancee.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"It's tradition. Whenever he wants advice about something, he always has us meet for dinner at the ramen shop," she explained with a smile.

Sasuke battled off an irrational surge of jealousy. He knew that there were no romantic feelings between his fiancee and his best friend, but that didn't make the thought of them meeting for dinner all those times any easier to swallow. Beside him, Hinata let out a soft laugh. He narrowed onyx eyes at her, wordlessly asking what she thought was so funny.

"You don't look good in green, Sasuke," she said.

He stared at her blankly. What was she talking about? He wasn't wearing one of those hideous suits that Gai and Lee wore, was he? He glanced at his clothing just to make sure, relieved to find the same black clothes he had donned that morning. It then struck him what Hinata's comment had meant. She could tell he was jealous. He folded his arms and gave a noncommittal 'hn.' She laid a hand on his arm.

"I love you, Sasuke," she stated.

His eyes widened and his arms dropped back to his sides. This was the first time she had said that she loved him. He looked down at her face which had pinkened slightly from her bold declaration, and into her glowing lavender eyes. Returning the sentiment would be a good idea, but Sasuke was never one for words or revealing his emotions.

Actions typically worked better anyway.

He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Her head tilted up as her eyes slid shut. She knew what was coming, and it had her heart pounding in her chest. As he began to close the distance between their lips, a rough hand landed on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off Hinata, Uchiha. I told you that I would kill you if I ever caught your scent on her," Kiba growled.

Sasuke spun around to face the Inuzuka, eyes bleeding to red at the man's insolence. They faced off for a moment, Akamaru growling from his place beside Kiba. At last, Sasuke became aware of Hinata's warning grip on his arm. He turned and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"You're not worth my time," he tossed back over his shoulder.

This time, when Kiba's hand landed on his shoulder, the man spun Sasuke to face him. His other hand, which was balled into a fist, landed squarely on the Uchiha's chin. Sasuke was caught totally off-guard by the attack, for he had already deactivated his Sharingan. He stumbled back a few steps from the force of the blow. Kiba's fangs were bared in a snarl as he went after the stunned Uchiha. Hinata stepped between them. Her open palm made contact with one of her teammate's tattooed cheeks. His brown eyes widened, nonplussed that the person he was trying to protect had attacked _him_.

"Hinata?" he questioned.

She lifted her hand--the same one she had used to hit him--to show the engagement ring that sparkled on her finger. If possible, Kiba's eyes got even wider and his mouth dropped open. He looked from one to the other of them before shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Dropping like flies," he muttered.

Hinata frowned, "What?"

"First Lee and Sakura, then Shino and Ino, now you and the Uchiha," Kiba explained.

It was Hinata's turn to stare in shock. Sasuke again wrapped his arm around her waist, for she looked about ready to pass out.

"Shino and _Ino_?" she repeated faintly.

"I guess you two have been too busy to hear about it. They returned from a mission last week and were engaged by the day after that. I think Ino was just getting desperate, so she's using a mind control jutsu on him," he said, half-joking and half-serious.

"No mind control jutsu would last a whole week," Sasuke countered.

Hinata was mentally replaying her last several encounters with Ino. That last time they had met, two weeks ago outside the Hokage's office, the blonde had been a lot more friendly than she had been ever since Sasuke had returned. If Ino had set her sights on Shino, then her lack of jealousy made sense.

"I think they would be perfect for each other. Their personalities will balance each other out," she said.

Sasuke smirked and added, "You should find a woman to balance you out, Inuzuka."

Hinata tensed, expecting the sarcastic comment to start another fight, but Kiba only chuckled.

"Akamaru and I are perfectly happy as bachelors. Isn't that right, boy?" he asked.

The huge dog woofed his agreement.

"We need to be getting home. See you later, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said.

He let them go with a cheerful wave. She looked up at Sasuke, concern in her lavender eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

Sasuke gingerly touched his chin. The spot where Kiba had punched him was definitely going to bruise.

"I've had worse," he said.

Hinata's eyes dropped to his arms, which were once again bandaged, but she knew the numerous scars that lay beneath the pristine bandages. She laid a gentle hand on his arm. After a moment's hesitation, he covered it with his own and they walked toward the Hyuuga mansion.

.oOo.oOo.

Neji stood next to Hiashi, both of them watching his son pretend to spar with an older cousin. Hinode's silver eyes were narrowed in concentration and, for once, his long brown hair was securely pulled way from his pixie-like face. Though his opponent was not yet four years old, the elder Hyuuga child was having trouble keeping up with Hinode.

"He is very talented," the clan head said.

Neji watched his son another moment, his own eyes betraying an inner conflict.

"Naruto has requested that I enter him into the academy as soon as he turns four. That's next month," he admitted.

Hiashi turned to study his nephew. On one hand, he was elated that Hinode showed such potential. He could bring great honor to the Hyuuga name. On the other hand, no one had ever forgotten the example of Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy had been one of the youngest graduates of the academy and his clan had pushed him to more than he had been ready to handle. Hiashi was not going to allow his clan to follow the path of the massacred Uchihas.

"He could be the next Hatake Kakashi," he said quietly.

Neji didn't answer, and Hiashi knew that his nephew had the same worries. He laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"It is your decision to make, Neji. I will not urge you in either direction. Do what is best for your son, not necessarily for the clan," he urged.

Neji managed a grateful nod. Just then, Hanabi flung open the door to the dojo. Her short hair hung in her face and she was panting with exertion.

"Sasuke has brought Hinata back!" she exclaimed.

She must have run all the way from the main gate. The two children had stopped fighting when Hanabi burst through the door and now Hinode came to his father's side. He tugged at Neji's hand.

"Otousan, can I see Hinata-obasan?" he asked.

Of course the little boy had not been told exactly what had happened to his aunt. He only knew that she had been gone. Neji picked up his son so that they could move faster.

"Let's go, Hinode," he said.

Hanabi led the way and Neji followed, with Hiashi at his side. They reached the courtyard to find the couple waiting there. Tenten was doing her best to strangle Hinata, while cradling Asayake in one arm. She drew back when the other four entered the courtyard. Neji set Hinode down and the little boy ran for his aunt.

"Obasan! Ojisan!" he cried.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of the little boy and he picked him up, swinging him around as he had seen Hinata do on occasion. Neji first embraced his cousin, then went to his wife. Tenten was struggling to hold back tears.

"We were so worried about you, Hina-chan. Never do that again!" she said.

Hinata smiled, "I'll try."

She glanced back toward the entrance, where her father stood uncertainly. His silver eyes were sad as he watched the rest of his family surround his eldest daughter. It was obvious that he did not feel he had the right to join the group. Hinata took a breath, then stepped past Neji and Tenten. She didn't stop until she stood in front of Hiashi.

"Otousan," she said, opening her arms.

His expression softened. Hesitantly, he closed the distance between them and hugged her close. He choked back the tears that wanted to fall. After a long moment, they both stepped back. It wasn't much, but it was a beginning for the rebuilding of their relationship.

.oOo.oOo.

That evening, Sasuke and Hinata left early for their dinner with Naruto. They wandered aimlessly through the town, at last finding themselves outside the Uchiha compound. Sasuke suddenly tensed and his killing intent surged. Hinata followed his gaze to he bouquet which sat innocently against one gate.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sasuke was obviously seething. His Sharingan had activated and his hands had clenched to fists at his sides.

"He planned it perfectly, didn't he?" he said bitterly.

Hinata was completely lost, "Planned what?"

"I had forgotten. It's the twelfth anniversary of the massacre. He was going to have me kill him on the same day he killed the rest of the clan," he explained.

"Maybe he wasn't trying to rub it in your face. Maybe he thought it would be justice," she suggested.

Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm never going to forgive him!" he said. At her startled look, he sighed and added in a softer tone, "He has done too much for me to ever forgive him, Hinata. I agreed not to kill him only because he would suffer more that way. I can only hope that he feels half the agony he has made me feel."

She eyed him sadly, but his anger was still too fresh for her to even suggest that he should try to forgive his brother. It would take years for that to happen, if it ever did. The couple turned away from the Uchiha compound, retracing their steps to Ichiraku's. Naruto was already waiting for them with a bowl of ramen in front of him. While they ate, the trio talked of what was happening in the village and other unimportant matters. It wasn't until Naruto pushed away his last bowl of ramen that they turned to the real reason they had gathered.

"Someone should be assigned to watch over Itachi," he said, "Even without his sight, he is dangerous."

"Kakashi," Sasuke immediately suggested.

The silver-haired Copy-nin was one of the few in Konoha who could go head-to-head with the Akatsuki member and come out alive--even if not unharmed. Naruto shook his head.

"I can't afford to take him off the mission list for an unknown period of time. He's one of the best this village has. I can't waste him as a babysitter," he said.

"Inuzuka Hana," Hinata stated.

"The veterinarian?" Naruto questioned.

He wanted to reject the suggestion immediately, but he knew Hinata well enough to know she must have some good reason for suggesting Kiba's older sister.

"When I was looking through Itachi's room, I noticed several pictures on his dresser. One was of him and Hana. I think they were friends when they were younger. She is not a match for him in skill, but I think she would be able to deal with him better than anyone else you could assign," she explained.

The blond Hokage stared down at the counter, sapphire eyes thoughtful. At last, he nodded.

"It might work," he said.

.oOo.oOo.

Inuzuka Hana locked the door to her clinic. The Haimaru Sankyodai frolicked around her, eager to be back outside after an entire day indoors. Kaji, who was enthusiastically running laps around her, nearly tripped the young woman when she turned to walk home. He yelped an apology, settling down for a brief second before catching sight of a squirrel. She shook her head as he went tearing off after the hapless rodent. Kaijin followed after the runt of the pack, caught up in the thrill of the chase. Kemuri remained at her side as usual, sniffing his disdain of his energetic brothers. She rubbed the laid-back canine's head.

"I should go on a mission to tire you three out," she said to him.

The Haimaru Sankyodai were bred to have the stamina to keep up with a ninja for a full day of travel. Their loyalty kept them by her side, but they did not enjoy staying in the village day after day. If nothing else, she at least should take them into the forest for a good run, but she was too tired after a demanding day of work.

As she walked down the street, she noticed that more people were gathered outside in small groups than would typically be out. She cocked her head, almost unconsciously enhancing her hearing.

"-can't believe...back...-chiha Ita-" they were speaking so quietly she could only catch snippets of what they were saying.

She frowned, for she was not typically one to listen to the rumor mill anyway. Most likely it was something stupid. Maybe the Hokage had been caught spying on the woman's bathhouse again. Hana shrugged and continued home. As she fixed dinner then prepared for bed, she had no idea what the next day was going to bring.

* * *

Because I forgot to mention this last chapter, the names of the Haimaru Sankyodai are my own invention. The hai in Haimaru translates to 'ash' and maru is just a masculine ending. So the names I chose for them follow that theme. Kaijin is another word for ash. Kemuri means 'smoke.' and Kaji means 'fire.' Just in case any of you were wondering. n.n

No ItaHana action this chapter, but trust me, that will change next chapter. I just had to get everything set up for the fun to begin.

**Jester of Fools:** Glad to have you back! Maybe I will manage to convert you into an ItaHana fan during the course of this story. ;D

**Yourtypicalpsycho:** Here's a hint...she is not going to react well. But you'll find that out next week. -evil laughter-

Thanks to **Rakero-chan**, **Akai-sora**, **bookworm007**, **Ryan-sensei**, **Takara Uchiha**, and **SmallButPowerful** for your reviews. Please leave me a review and let me know what you enjoyed, didn't enjoy, or think needs improvement!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, it's on time! Also, I have decided that Aburame Michiko will get her own story. It will be ten chapters long and my first attempt at romantic comedy. I will let you know when I get the first chapter of it posted!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words.

* * *

Chapter Three

The next morning, Hana awoke to the sound of someone tapping on her window. Actually, it would be more correct to say that the tapping at the window drew her to consciousness. What really woke her was the chaotic barking of her three dogs as they lunged at the aforementioned window, convinced that whoever it was intended to harm their mistress. She sat up, staring groggily toward the source of the commotion. Slowly, her vision cleared enough for her to make out the ANBU mask attached to her visitor. Awareness came quickly after that.

"Down and quiet," she commanded the Haimaru Sankyodai. The trio of canines reluctantly obeyed. She opened the window so the man could come in, but he remained standing outside.

"The Hokage requests your presence in half an hour," he said.

Her brown eyes widened. Not only was it rare for the Hokage to meet with her—she hadn't had much contact with Naruto since that mission when Akamaru had gone crazy—but thirty minutes was also a very short amount of time to get ready and put a note on her clinic to warn her clients that she would be late. If she came at all. The man shrugged apologetically.

"You originally had an entire hour, but you weren't answering the door. I had to check every window to find your bedroom," he said.

Had Hana been the type, she would have blushed. Instead, she simply grinned at him. She was not a morning person and some days a bomb could go off right next to her without waking her. Her dogs had adapted to this. When her alarm went off in the mornings, Kaijin would pull her blankets off the bed, then Kemuri and Kaji would roll her onto the floor. Usually, the impact was enough to wake her.

The ANBU member nodded at her and she sensed that, beneath the mask, he was smiling at her.

"I'll leave you to get ready," he said.

He vanished with a puff of smoke. Hana looked down at her pajamas. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that read: 'The more people I meet the more I like my dogs." Her shorts were baby blue with light brown puppies in various positions romping across the fabric. She did blush then, closing the window and hurrying to her closet. In a matter of minutes she was dressed in her mission uniform, which consisted of a jounin vest and black shorts. She wanted to be prepared in case there was an urgent mission the Hokage needed to send her on. She scraped her long hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. On her way out the door, she grabbed an energy bar. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, but she didn't have time for a real breakfast. She ran all the way to the clinic, her dogs at her heels, and taped a note to the door.

Hana arrived at the Hokage's office two minutes early, out of breath. Her dogs' tongues were lolling out of their mouths, but they were happier than they had been in quite awhile. She took a moment to straighten her clothes, then it was time to go in. Even this early in the morning, Naruto was looking harassed. A stack of reports at least a foot high were piled on one side of the desk. He was perusing one as she entered, but he set it aside as he looked up. His piercing blue eyes drilled into her.

"Hana-san, I have a mission for you," he said.

Her heart leapt with a sudden surge of adrenaline. The mission must be really important for the Hokage himself to need to meet with her. He folded his hands across the surface of his desk.

"I trust you've heard about who was captured yesterday," he said.

Hana's chin lifted.

"I don't listen to rumors, Hokage-sama," she stated.

Naruto decided then and there that he really liked Kiba's older sister.

"Very well then. Yesterday we took Uchiha Itachi into custody," he said.

Hana's face drained of color. If she had been anything less than an Inuzuka, she would have fainted. Instead, she only blinked a few times before gathering herself.

"What does this have to do with my mission?" she asked, voice only trembling slightly.

"He's gone blind and I have reason to believe that he is suicidal. I need someone to provide constant supervision of him, and I've chosen you," Naruto said.

Anger flared in Hana's chocolate eyes.

"Then why don't you leave him in jail where he belongs? He'll get constant supervision there! The man is a mass murderer…Hokage-sama," the respectful title added only as an afterthought.

"I have my reasons," Naruto said, not completely surprised by her outburst. She was, after all, an Inuzuka.

"I…cannot accept this mission," Hana tried.

She was grasping at straws now and they both knew it.

"This is not a request, Hana-san; it is an order," the Hokage said.

Her eyes narrowed as her jaw set stubbornly. Naruto met the look patiently, knowing she had no choice but to agree eventually. Besides, he had no doubt that his stubborn streak was even wider than Hana's. He had not reached the position of Hokage without a great deal of effort and tenacity. She deflated after a moment, as he had known she would.

"Why me?" she questioned.

"You were his friend once," Naruto said.

She looked away, voice quiet as she said, "That was twelve years ago, Hokage-sama."

"However, it is a tie which I am afraid I have no choice but to take advantage of," he cleared his throat and instinctively reached up to straighten the hat which he had discarded on his desk when he first came in. When his fingers encountered only air, he altered the motion to run his hand through his spiky blond hair instead. He then folded his hands on his desk once again before saying, "Inuzuka Hana, you are hereby ordered to keep watch over Uchiha Itachi until such time as your Hokage deems this mission complete."

The woman inclined her head formally, "Understood, Hokage-sama."

"You are to return home and secure any weapons that you have. Be at the prison at noon to collect him," Naruto said.

Hana left the room without another word, her emotions roiling. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hug Itachi the moment she saw him, punch the idiot for all the harm he had caused, or simply act like this was a mission and that the Uchiha prodigy meant nothing to her. She looked down at the Haimaru Sankyodai.

"Guess I'll just have to take this one minute at a time," she said.

The trio of dogs only wagged their tails in response.

.oOo.oOo.

Itachi's day was, quite possibly, going just as badly as Hana's (if not worse). He had spent all night in the damp cell, held upright against a freezing stone wall. He had not slept for even a moment. He had eaten nothing in two days. About half an hour ago—early morning by his best estimation—the door to his cell had opened. He had raised his head, hoping for food, but had instead been greeted by the rough voice of Morino Ibiki, interrogation specialist. The scarred jounin had definitely not brought any food. Instead, he came prepared to 'convince' Itachi to give up information on the Akatsuki.

"Give me the location of the Akatsuki base," Ibiki snarled.

The Uchiha said not a word. By his expression, one would think he was in the midst of a boring conversation and not an intense torturing session. Ibiki formed a series of seals.

"Seishinuindou no jutsu," he said.

This was one of the most advanced techniques that Konoha had developed to get inside an enemy's mind. In fact, Ibiki was one of the few who had the chakra level and intestinal fortitude to use it. It was designed specifically to shatter any barriers an enemy might have created around their thoughts and memories—and possibly the enemy himself too. This made it all the more shocking when the technique bounced harmlessly off Itachi's mind.

"I am a master of toying with people's minds. Your techniques won't work," the blind man deigned to inform his torturer.

He could hear Ibiki gritting his teeth, and inwardly smirked at infuriating the man. Just then, the door opened and a single pair of feet stepped through. The lock engaged with a click.

"Well?" the new arrival questioned.

The voice was familiar, but it took Itachi an instant to place it as Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Hokage of Konoha. There was an almost resigned sigh from where Morino Ibiki stood.

"We're not going to get anything out of him that he doesn't want us to know," the interrogation specialist admitted.

"I have someone coming to get him at noon," Naruto said.

From the tone of his voice, Naruto had expected Ibiki's failure. The blond wasn't as dumb as he had been when he was younger.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Ibiki said.

Both pairs of footsteps left the room. Only then did Itachi allow his body to slump, at least as much as his chains permitted. Although Sakura had healed the source of his internal bleeding, his stomach was still a bit sore from the old wounds. In addition to that, his eyes had not gotten used to being unable to see and were straining to make out something through the darkness. The burned-out nerves connected to his Sharingan twitched with knife-like pain, stabbing into his skull with the intensity of an explosion. It was just about all he could do to keep the agony from showing on his face. He might as well have cut himself before jumping into a river full of piranha as show weakness in front of the Konoha nin. The piranha would probably be more merciful.

Itachi turned his mind to other thoughts to keep from dwelling on the pain. The Hokage had said that someone would be coming for him at noon. The question was who? He hoped for an executioner, but doubted that wish would come true. Another interrogator? Morino Ibiki was the best that Konoha had, so that made no sense either. Surely the blond wasn't foolish enough to let him out of this cell. He would commit suicide, or enrage someone into killing him, at the soonest possible opportunity. He had nothing else to live for, after all.

His head drooped lower, long hair sliding forward to cover his face. Exhaustion was tugging at him, but he fought against its seductive pull. He wasn't able to beat it. He knew that his blindness would make him weak; this only proved it. Oblivion folded him within its warm embrace, replacing his pain with numbness. A distant part of Itachi's mind wondered if this was what death felt like before all thought was drowned out by sleep.

.oOo.oOo.

He looked like only a shadow of the boy she remembered. That was Hana's first thought upon seeing Itachi for the first time in twelve years. He was slumped against the wall, chains glittering in the torchlight, sound asleep. His face looked almost white; the lines on either side of his nose and the smudges beneath his eyes were abnormally dark against the unhealthy paleness of his skin. That long dark hair he had always taken such care of now hung limp and matted around his face. His clothes were ripped and stained by both mud and dried blood.

She wanted to take him in her arms and protect him from the world.

Morino Ibiki stepped forward and roused the missing-nin by shaking his shoulder. Itachi's head lifted and his cold onyx eyes opened. The arrogant tilt of his chin wiped away the vulnerability she had seen while he was asleep. His thin lips compressed into that blank look she had hated so much when they were children. Fully awake, the paleness of his aristocratic features made him look like he was carved from marble, rather than exhausted and in pain.

She wanted to grab the front of his shirt and implant her fist in that pretty face of his.

It was while she stood there, torn by those two conflicting desires, that Itachi spoke. His voice was deeper than she remembered and it sent a chill which had nothing to do with fear down her spine.

"Come for another try, Morino-san?" he asked sardonically.

Ibiki didn't respond, instead unchaining him from the wall and fastening binders on his wrists. They had been rubbed raw already by the metal of his handcuffs, she noticed. Her acute sense of smell could make out the scent of fresh blood on the chains Ibiki had just released. The interrogation specialist turned to her.

"He's all yours, Hana-san," he said.

Itachi had been subtly stretching his stiff muscles, but she noticed that he paused at the sound of her name. Those dark eyes turned in her direction.

"Inuzuka Hana?" he asked.

She had to swallow the lump in her throat to answer.

"Yes," she said.

His face showed no reaction, but he followed her willingly from the prison. Once in the street, she laid a hesitant hand on his elbow to guide him. He didn't shake it off. There were too many people for him to discern where each one was. His headache was intensifying just from the effort of singling out Hana's footsteps from the rest of the noise.

"I know what he's trying to do by assigning you to me. It won't work," he stated.

Hana had been caught up—despite her best instincts—in the warmth of his arm against her fingertips and the masculine scent of him that filled her nostrils. His words quickly bought her back to reality. Her hand tightened on his arm in anger.

Yes, Hana definitely wanted to punch him.

* * *

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Even a sentence would be appreciated!

**SmallButPowerful**: Yes, the basic plots are somewhat similar. However, as you can hopefully tell from this chapter, Hana is totally different from Hinata. She and Itachi will react to each other completely differently from Hinata and Sasuke. Besides, Sasuke didn't have an organization of S-Class nin hunting for him. n.n

**Akai-sora:** WOW! I think this is the longest review I have ever received. You should be in a good mood more often. ;D And for your peace of mind...even though Hana restrained her violent tendencies in this chapter, she will punch Itachi at least once in the future. -evil laughter-

**Bookworm007/mac2:** Kiba will be having an appearance in Michiko's story, but I will say no more than that.

**Yourtypicalpsycho:** I hope this was 'dramatically funny' enough for you. n.n

**Jester of Fools:** Just mental violence for now, but Itachi will be doing his best to push Hana's buttons in future chapters.

**Ryan-sensei:** Sorry about the multiple cliffies!

**Anonymous:** Glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

I beg your indulgence beforehand if you spot any grammatical errors or typos in this chapter. It's been a long day and I'm pretty wiped out, but I wanted to get this posted on time,. Also, I'm interested in knowing if anyone would be interested in reading some of the events from Miru Hoshi in Itachi's viewpoint for this story. Let me know in a pm or review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

_Nagareboshi_ ("Shooting Star")

Chapter Four

When Hana stopped to unlock the door to her house, Itachi cocked his head, his sightless eyes moving as though trying to make out his surroundings.

"You don't live at the Inuzuka compound anymore?" he asked.

She shook her head before remembering that he couldn't see.

"No," she stated.

He waited a moment, but it was clear she had no intention of explaining why she had moved away from the rest of her family. It was just as clear that their had to be some sort of story there, for the Inuzuka were just like their dogs in that they preferred being in a pack. She swung the door open and the Haimaru Sankyodai rushed out their excited yelps quickly changing to growls at the sight of a stranger with their mistress.

"Hold out your hand," Hana said.

He did so and, one after another, the trio of dogs sniffed it. Kaijin, the pack leader, continued to growl. Kemuri took one sniff out of courtesy before ignoring Itachi altogether, and Kaji even dared to lick his hand. The puppy of the group then gave Itachi a demanding nudge. Hana was about to reprimand him when, to her shock, the blind missing-nin trailed his long fingers up the dog's head to scratch behind his ear. Kaji's tail swung in overjoyed circled at the attention. Hana shook her head, entering the house. Kemuri followed close at her heels and Kaji loped after him with an idiotic grin on his canine features. Since Kaijin was still growling at him Itachi went next. The alpha male brought up the rear where he could keep a suspicious eye on this stranger.

Itachi stopped just inside the door and reached backwards. His manacled hands touched the doorframe, then trailed along it to the edge of the door. He pulled it shut behind him. Hana led the way further into the house, followed by the four males in the same order they had entered.

"his will be your room, on the right," Hana said.

The Uchiha prodigy moved forward slowly, fingers brushing against the wall. He nearly tripped over a prancing Kaji, drawing a warning snarl from the alpha male. Kaijin clearly did not approve of this interloper. Itachi remained unruffled as his searching fingertips found the doorway. He stepped inside.

Hana folded her arms across her chest, settling back against the door frame to enjoy the show.

He walked into the room with his usual grace and composure...at least at first. His shin connected with a low table and he winced before regaining control of himself. The Inuzuka barely restrained a bark of sadistic laughter. She had positioned the table in that spot out of hope her unwelcome guest would trip over it. Itachi moved forward again, more slowly this time. Although his back was to her, she could picture the concentration on his face. Underneath that head of dark hair, she had no doubt the gears of his brilliant mind where whirring busily. Itachi stopped in front of the largest piece of furniture--a dresser--and ran one chained hand across it to determine what it was.

"The Hokage sent over some clothes that should fit you. Pants are in the third drawer, shirts in the second, and underwear in the top," Hana said.

'_Best not to dwell on the thought of Itachi in underwear--_**and**_ underwear, that is of course,'_ she thought.

Judging by the amount of heat currently gathered in her face, she was blushing like some silly schoolgirl with a stupid crush. She found herself grateful for the fact that Itachi couldn't see. It wouldn't do for that brilliant mind to find even more holes in her armor than he had probably already pinpointed. Speaking of the missing-nin, he had completed his circuit of the room. That done, he turned and strode toward the door. She watched in fascination, part of her hoping he would hit the table again. But he was Uchiha Itachi and he sidestepped as easily as if he possessed working eyes. He stopped in front of her. She gave into the urge to shake her head in both exasperation and appreciation. No wonder he had been called a genius.

"The next room I am going to show you is the bathroom, because you definitely need to make use of it," she said brusquely, wrinkling her nose.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Without protest, he went to his dresser and fished out clothes before following her across the hall.

The sink is immediately on your right and the toilet is just beyond it. The shower is on your left. Turn the knob left for hot water and right for cold," Hana said, tone flat and emotionless. She paused, looking hesitantly from the blind nin to the shower. When next she spoke, her voice was strangled by humiliation, "You're not going to need any...um..._help_...are you?"

Again, there was that twitch at the corner of his mouth that showed he was amused. For an instant, she thought he would say 'yes' just to torment her. Then, he held up his chained hands.

"Only if you intend to leave these on," he said,

She fumbled in the pocket of her jounin vest for the key she had been given. Naruto had keyed it to her chakra signature so that it could not be used by anyone else. She inserted it into the keyhole, at the same time forming a seal, and the cuffs unlocked. She then left the bathroom, taking the handcuffs with her.

"Call me if you need anything," she said before she closed the door.

.oOo.oOo.

As soon as the door closed behind Hana, Itachi went into motion. The clean clothes dropped to the floor as he reached for the shower curtain. He flung it open, reaching out to feel the shelves. There was a can of what had to be shaving cream, but no razor. He turned for the counter, fingertips scrabbling along its surface before he turned his scrutiny to the drawers.

Nothing.

His eyes narrowed in frustration. Naruto must have warned her. He wouldn't want his valuable Akatsuki captive to succeed in killing himself the first full day they had him, now would he? His chakra system flickered weakly with the force of restrained anger, but he didn't have enough strength to form a jutsu that would put an end to his useless life. Itachi flinched when he heard Hana's voice at the door, so sugary sweet that he could picture her smug expression.

"Finding everything you need?" she called.

His hands tightened to fists before he let out a calming breath.

Best to bide his time for now. The opportunity would come.

"Yes," he responded.

With no other choice, he retrieved the clean clothes from the floor and set the on the counter. He stripped out of his dirt- and blood-encrusted clothes. Stepping into the shower, he fumbled for a moment with the knob. A stream of hot water cascaded down onto his weary body. He tilted his head upward into the stream, letting the warmth ease the aching of his eyes. He couldn't stop the soft groan of satisfaction that escaped his throat. It had been weeks since he had ben able to shower. This stream of hot water felt heavenly.

He managed to differentiate between the bottles in the shower, finding a reason to be grateful he had been assigned to Hana. Had it been any other kunoichi, he would have come out of the shower smelling like flowers. The practical Inuzuka, however, chose scentless soaps.

When they were younger, she had taken pride in telling him the scentless soaps made it harder to track her. Of course, Tsume had found her only minutes later and had hauled her daughter off to finish cleaning the kennels.

His own parents had never been able to find him when he didn't want to be found--not that they had come looking for him often. Usually they let him go about his own business, satisfied so long as the glowing reports from first his academy teacher, then his sensei, continued. Mikoto, his mother, had made an effort to keep an eye on him when he was younger, but that had changed after Sasuke was born. The little boy welcomed his mother's attention while Itachi had been aloof even as a child. Mikoto hadn't understood her eldest.

Then again, no one really had.

Itachi shook his head as though to displace the melancholy thoughts. It wasn't like him to reflect on his past like this. He regretted nothing. His past simply was...and dwelling on it would change nothing. Decisively, he shut off the water as though turning off his own thoughts. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack, and dried off. He then made himself decent, though he left his torso bare. Opening the door, he stuck his head out.

"Hana?" he called softly.

"What do you need?" her voice was so close to him the he flinched.

With nearly all of his chakra drained, he wasn't able to sense her and--as a tracker--she had been trained not to give er presence away by breathing or walking loudly. He had been able to hear her earlier, he realized, only because that was what she wanted. The playing field had been reversed and he didn't like it.

"A razor. I need to shave," he said.

He couldn't see to be sure, but his jaw felt itchy so it was probably true. He felt her eyes on him and fought a smile when her breathing became audible. She had finally noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His predatory instinct raged to life at the tiny gasp she made. He bared his teeth in a smirk just as feral as Hana's own, something wild gleaming in his onyx eyes.

"Something the matter?" he asked, voice dangerously soft.

.oOo.oOo.

Hana's brown eyes narrowed. She instantly understood that her reaction had turned her into prey. Her shoulders squared and her chin lifted.

"Nothing at all," she said confidently, "Although I am going to have to be the one to shave you."

Let him make of that what he will.

By the time she returned, the half-insane glimmer in his eyes had faded away, replaced by his usual blank expression.

"Have a seat on the toilet," she commanded.

He quietly returned to the bathroom seating himself cautiously. She held in her sigh of relief. Itachi, she was learning, was very much like one of her dogs. Or perhaps a more apt comparison would be that he was like a wolf. As long as she showed confidence, he listened to her. The instant she showed any weakness though, he would turn on her.

Hana retrieved the can of shaving cream from the shower as she went by. She dispensed some of it into her hands before setting the can aside on the counter. She carefully spread it over the missing-nin's jaw. Hana moved away to wash the remaining cream off her hands, taking the razor with her. She focused intently on the task of cleaning away the faint stubble from Itachi's jawline. It was better to concentrate on that than the onyx eyes boring into her. There was something terribly intimate about shaving a man, especially when she had to move even closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. Her hands were trembling finely by the time she was done.

"There," she said, voice sounding falsely cheerful even to her own ears.

She felt Itachi tense beside her when one of the hand slid into his hair.

'_Remain in command,'_ she reminded herself.

"The Hokage also wanted me to cut your hair," she said.

There was a subtle flexing of his freshly-shaven jaw that she had always associated with irritation.

"Would you rather the Akatsuki locate you? There were rumors after you arrived yesterday, but Naruto-sama has already neutralized those. With this hair-" she tugged not-so-gently at some of the long strands- "you are easily recognizable."

He dipped his head in the slightest of acknowledgements. Hana gave a wolfish smile as she retrieved the scissors from her vest pocket. Gleefully, she went to work on his damp hair.

* * *

-evil laughter- And I will leave you with that semi-cliffy...mostly because I am not entirely sure what his hair should look like. I was think maybe a bowl-cut like Rock Lee...j/k. Anyway, suggestions are welcome, though I'll probably go with my own idea.

Please leave me a review. Even if it's just a sentence, it will cheer me up and inspire me to write!

**Akai-sora:** Well, we won't actually see too much of Naruto in this story, at least as far as I have planned out, but he will be making an utter fool of himself in Michiko's story. ;D Also...I don't think I would want to see you in the torture field. You would definitely give Ibiki a run for his money.  
Thanks to **Diablo's Heir, Jester of Fools, bookworm007, unbeatablehinata, SmalButPowerful, **and **yourtypicalpsycho** for reviewing last chapter!


End file.
